Ninja Warrior 18
So another kanzenseiha was achieved this means another whole course redesign this time some obstacles you might have seen from earlier tournaments have returned and new ones like the net climb and the ginourmous wall Stage 1 55 seconds 1 roller steps 2 honeycomb wall 3 prism steps 4 triple jump 5 sideways jump hang Competitors 1 Tadao Ito 1. roller steps 2 Hoshan CLEAR 10.9 seconds left 3 Max Levi Siletty 4. triple jump. failed landing 4 Chie Tanabe CLEAR 2.6 seconds left 5 Henry Cejudo 3. prism steps 6 Drew Dreschel 1. roller steps 7 Kane Kosugi 2. honeycomb wall 8 Shane Kosugi 4. triple jump. skimmed the water on 1st jump 9 Eiichi Miura CLEAR 20.8 seconds left 10 Randy Muscle 1. roller steps 11 Tomoko Hagiwara 4. triple jump 12 Makoto Nagano 3. prism steps 13 Koji Noguchi 5. sideways jump hang 14 Kazuki Kanno 2. honeycomb wall 15 Travis Allen Schroeder 1. roller steps 16 Yan Yang 3. prism steps 17 Hiroshige Yamamoto 1. roller steps 18 Teruhide Takahashi 5. sideways jump hang 19 Satoshi Obata 1. roller steps 20 Yousuke Watanabe 3. prism steps 21 Gosuke Yokoyama 2. honeycomb wall 22 Seiki Takasu 1. roller steps 23 Natsuki Ohara 4. triple jump. failed landing 24 Jun Sato CLEAR 4.2 seconds left 25 Takashiro Kouno CLEAR 28.1 seconds left. Fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 26 Wataru Mori CLEAR 27.0 seconds left 27 Dion Trigg CLEAR 5.0 seconds left 28 Hitoshi Kanno 1. roller steps. hit his face onto the mat and went into the water 29 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 6.1 seconds left 30 Kazuma Asa CLEAR 5.8 seconds left 31 Shingo Yamamoto CLEAR 3.7 seconds left 32 Ryo Matachi 3. prism steps 33 Yusuke Morimoto 1. roller steps 34 Kazuhiko Akiyama CLEAR 4.2 seconds left 35 Shinji Kobayashi CLEAR 18.2 seconds left 35 attempts 12 clears Stage 2 35 seconds Obstacles 1 bungee chains 2 unstable walk 3 net climb 4 spiky bridge Competitors 2 Hoshan CLEAR 11.6 seconds left 4 Chie Tanabe CLEAR 15.8 seconds left 9 Eiichi Miura CLEAR 14.6 seconds left 24 Jun Sato CLEAR 10.0 seconds left 25 Takashiro Kouno CLEAR 13.0 seconds left 26 Wataru Mori CLEAR 8.8 seconds left 27 Dion Trigg CLEAR 14.5 seconds left 29 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 17.6 seconds left. Fastest Stage 2 time of the tournament 30 Kazuma Asa CLEAR 7.1 seconds left 31 Shingo Yamamoto CLEAR 14.3 seconds left 34 Kazuhiko Akiyama CLEAR 4.8 seconds left 35 Shinji Kobayashi CLEAR 16.2 seconds left 12 attempts 12 clears Note that this is the 1st time everyone has cleared a stage in Ninja Warrior history Stage 3 120 seconds 1 hexagon rumbling dice 2 ginourmous wall [ its has 4 sections section 1 is called the triangle climb section 2 is called the brick climb section 3 is called the hanging balls and section 4 is called the ledge hang ] 3 acro flip Competitors 2 Hoshan 2. ginourmous wall. failed at hanging balls 4 Chie Tanabe CLEAR 92.6 seconds left 9 Eiichi Miura 2. ginourmous wall. failed at ledge hang 24 Jun Sato 2. ginourmous wall. failed at brick climb 25 Takashiro Kouno CLEAR 85.8 seconds left 26 Wataru Mori 1. hexagon rumbling dice 27 Dion Trigg 3. acro flip 29 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 91.6 seconds left 30 Kazuma Asa 2. ginourmous wall. failed at hanging balls 31 Shingo Yamamoto 2. ginourmous wall. failed at triangle climb 34 Kazuhiko Akiyama CLEAR 98.0 seconds left 35 Shinji Kobayashi 1. hexagon rumbling dice. rolled too fast and fell off into the water 12 attempts 4 clears Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:50m Obstacles 30 seconds 1 spider boards 20m 2 bungee ladder 30m Competitors 4 Chie Tanabe 2. bungee ladder. about 24m up the bungee ladder. about 44m up 25 Takashiro Kouno KANZENSEIHA 1.6 seconds left 29 Sayaka Asami KANZENSEIHA 0.1 seconds left. 1st person to achieve kanzenseiha 2 times in Ninja Warrior history 34 Kazuhiko Akiyama KANZENSEIHA 1.6 seconds left 4 atempts 3 kanzenseihas Best Performance: Takashiro Kouno And Kazuhiko Akiyama Category:Ninja Warrior